Time Force Vs Wild Force: Rise of the Phoenix Saga
by King James85
Summary: The Silver Guardians and the Wild Force will face the most powerful entity in the universe and that is the Phoenix. Can the Silver Guardians and Wild Force Rangers not only the save the world but also save the Phoenix's Human host?
1. Rise of the Phoenix

_**A/N: I written this story back in 2006 on a site called TokuAsia which is now gone. I am reposting it here. I have the link of the old website for it. If you have a problem or anything PM Me. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Hope You Enjoy. This is a mini-series. Please Read and Review. God Bless **_

_**Turtle Cove, Juice Bar, 2006 AD**_

Keyron Thompson sat down at a Juice bar with Chan Lee and Tyler Spencer. Chan Lee had just finished up competing in a Video Game Tournament in Vegas. The three young men were discussing about several topics.

"So how are things with Brittney?" Chan asked.

"Things are going well for us." Keyron said. "When are you going to start dating?" He asked.

"Oh hmmm well when the right girl comes along." Chan said.

"That's cool man keep up the faith." Tyler said. "I still think you have a thing for Olivia. He said.

Chan blushed at the comment.

"Ah yeah I like her has a friend." Chan said. "Ok ok I do like her but don't tell her I said anything." He said.

"Alright, well what about you Tyler still in Love with Princess Shayla." Keyron said.

"Yes I am, I not going to hide it and I know she feels the same way about me." Tyler said.

"You two do have a little history." Chan said

"We fought the orgs together before you guys came on the team and I was selected by her and the Yellow Eagle." Tyler said.

"So you two just have a connection." Chan said.

"Yes we do and I am going to tell her how I feel." Tyler said

"Yeah go for it, since we are done fighting the orgs we need some freedom." Keyron said.

A huge explosion blocks down from were the boys were sitting rocked the area. People were running franticly. The three young men stood up.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know let's see." Keyron said has the boys ran to go see what happened.

Several men in purple clad armor and black masks walked up to the boys. They had a phoenix emblem on their right shoulders.

"Looks like trouble." Tyler said has the three snapped into their fighting stance.

"I can't enjoy any peace." Keyron said has he run toward the minion and delivered an axe kick to its face.

Tyler punched a minion in the face, and then he delivered a spinning kick to the other.

Chan grabbed a minions arm and threw him into the street. Another minion swung at him but Chan grabbed his arm and snapped it then kicks it in its chest causing it to fall.

Keyron delivered an elbow smash to the final minion. The minions were on the floor defeated. The three young men walked up to them and looked at the phoenix emblem. Keyron recognized it right away.

"Brittney has the same emblem on her chest." Keyron said to himself.

"Who are you and who sent you?" Tyler yelled.

The minions disappeared. The three rangers looked around confused.

"Ok what was that about?" Chan said has he looked around.

"I have no clue but we should find out." Keyron said.

_**Turtle Cove, New Palace Mall, 2006AD-**_

Brittney Montez and her friend Aiden Shaw are at the mall. The two were friends all their lives. He had developed feelings for her, he didn't tell her because she is dating Keyron.

"Brittney I want to ask you something." Aiden said has the two were sitting down at the food court.

"Sure go ahead." Brittney said after taking a sip of her drink.

"Would you like to go with me accompany me to a special formal event tomorrow, because My Dad is back from Europe." Aiden asked. "Just has a friend. He said.

"Awww sure I would love to go but just has friends. Brittney said.

"Yeah just has friends, but don't tell Keyron." Aiden said.

"I have to tell him he's my boyfriend and we're just going has friends." Brittney

_*The Next Day *_

_**Silver Hills, Plaza, 2006AD-**_

A red scaly monster stood in front of the plaza blasting at the people. The people were running for their Lives. The monsters name was Trigon.

"You will not stop the rebirth of the Phoenix." Trigon said.

Several black SUV's pulled up to the Plaza, the door swung open. Silver Guardian Units got of the SUV's. The Silver Guardians leader wore a red beret. It is none other than Bernard-Michael Hicks. Another man stepped out of the SUV wearing glasses. It is none other than Christian Hall. A Young Caucasian woman got out of the SUV. It is Carmen Lockhart.

"Alright guardians get into position." Christian yelled has the Silver Guardian units got into position.

They drew their blasters at Trigon.

"Holt we are the Silver Guardians you're under arrest!" Bernard yelled.

"Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot." Christian yelled.

Trigon shot blasts at the Silver Guardians, they quickly move out of the way.

"Open fire now!" Bernard and Christian yelled has the Silver Guardians blast Trigon.

"I Trigon and you will stop the rebirth of the Phoenix

"Phoenix?" Christian said.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Bernard said.

Several Silver Guardians try to fight Trigon but are unsuccessful. Christian then run towards him and kicks him in the chest. Carmen ran in and did a double punch, then Bernard does a spinning kick at Trigon's face connecting the attack, Trigon stumbles back. He then blast at the Guardians, but they quickly dodges the attacks. Bernard then looks at Christian then they both nod their heads at each other.

"Time for Time Force!" Bernard-Michael yelled has he pressed the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

"Time for Time Force!" Carmen yelled has she pressed the three buttons on her Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Quantum Power!" Christian yelled into his Quantum Morpher and Morphed into the Quantum Ranger.

Time Force Red and Pink Rangers brought out their Chrono Sabers and began slashing Trigon's chest. Quantum Ranger brings out his Quantum Defender and blasts trigon. Trigon falls to the ground and explodes. Time Force Red, Pink Ranger and Quantum Ranger look at each other and nod.

"Power Down!" Time Force Red, Pink and Quantum Ranger yelled has they un morphed.

"We have to find out about this Phoenix." Bernard said.

"I agree." Christian said.

"Let's go guys." Carmen said.

_**Turtle Cove, Olivia Johnson Residence, 2006AD-**_

Keyron had been trying to get in contact with Brittney but she hadn't picked up. Keyron, Tony Brady, Chan and Tyler are at Olivia's pent house in the city. Olivia is a whiz with computers. Keyron had talked to Olivia and explained to her about the Phoenix symbol. The phoenix symbol popped up on her laptop. Olivia reads about the Phoenix symbol and its ancient ground.

"Guy's you're not going to believe this but the ancient grounds is in this city." Olivia said.

"I think this whole Phoenix thing is a Myth." Tyler said.

"I agree with you." Tony said.

"I have a friend that knows a lot about the Phoenix mythology." Olivia said.

Keyron reached into his pocket for his Growl Phone and dialed Brittney's number.

"Hey." Brittney said happily.

"Brittney what happened I couldn't get a hold of you all day." Keyron said.

"I am sorry Keyron my phone was shut off some how." Brittney said.

"Oh ok sorry." Keyron said. "I would like to ask you a question. He said.

"Yeah go ahead." Brittney said.

"Has anything out of the ordinary happen to you today?" Keyron said.

"No why?" Brittney said has she raised her brow.

"No reason just things funny things have been going on." Keyron said.

"Well I am about to go with my friend Aiden to a formal place to meet his father." Brittney said.

"What's the name of the place?" Keyron asked.

"Why you asking, you don't trust me." Brittney said.

"I trust you but I don't trust Aiden." Keyron said.

"Oh but Keyron, Aiden won't do anything he's my friend." Brittney said. "Any way the place is called The Inner circle Palace."

"Oh ok thank you I love you." Keyron said.

"Love you too bye." Brittney said has she hung up the phone.

Keyron put his Growl Phone back in his pocket. He looked concerned and Tyler noticed it.

"What's wrong Keyron?" Tyler asked.

"I am worried about Brittney. Keyron said. "I just have a feeling something is wrong." He said.

"Oh great you and your feeling's again some are right and some are wrong." Chan said.

"Well this one is right." Keyron said. "You can come with me or not but I am going to see Brittney." He said.

"I am joining you Keyron." Tyler said.

"I am in too." Chan said.

The three left the room.

_**Silver Hills, Bio-Lab Headquarters 2006AD**_

Bernard walked toward Christian and Carmen with a yellow briefcase with Time Force emblem on it in hand.

"Christian, Carmen let's contact the future and see if any mutants have escaped." Bernard said has he opened the brief case.

Bernard and Christian hooked up the Holoscreen in back of their SUV. Bernard then pressed the button on his remote to turn on the holoscreen. A young short haired blonde Caucasian woman shows up on the Holoscreen. Her name is Danielle Storms; she is the White Time Force Ranger and a Time Force officer.

"Hey guys." Danielle said happily.

"Hey Danielle." Bernard and Christian said.

"Hey" Carmen said.

"This is urgent isn't." Danielle said.

"Yes it is Christian said.

"Any mutants escape from the future?" Bernard asked

"No not to my Knowledge." Danielle said.

"Does the name Trigon ring a bell?" Carmen asked.

"No, listen I will contact you if anything develops." Danielle said.

_**Turtle Cove, Inner Circle Palace, 2006AD-**_

Brittney and Aiden danced across the dance floor.

"This is so nice." Brittney said.

"It is only going to get better." Aiden said with a grin.

The Music stopped then Aiden's father came down the ball room stairs. The crowd stood together in unison.

"This is a great day for the inner circle." Jason said to himself has he walked towards Aiden and Brittney.

_**Silver Hills, Bio-Lab Headquarters 2006AD**_

Bernard walked into Wes's office. Wesley Collins was in his chair. After a brief talk on what happen and Wes had gotten some info on Victoria Miller a Person who knows about the Phoenix legend.

"Listen Bernard I need you and the other Guardians to protect the City Corporation Building.

"The monster who attacked you might have people to get to her, because she knows about the phoenix and maybe to destroy it.

"Ok we are on it Wes. Bernard said has he saluted Wes and Wes got up from his chair and saluted Bernard. Bernard leaves the room.

_**Millennium City, 3005AD-Time Force Headquarters**_

Danielle Storms had just finished up some paper work. She is dating Alex Drake. Alex is Wes's descendent from the Future and the Gold Time Force Ranger. Katie, Lucas and Trip were on a mission. She walked into Alex Drake's office. Alex was standing up looking out the window. Alex turned around has she came in and saluted her, while she did the same. Danielle walked up to him and the kissed

"You wanted to see me Alex." Danielle said with a smile.

"Yes I did I found out about the Phoenix's rebirth." Alex said.

"Do you want me to help them?" Danielle asked.

"Yes I do, I have to stay here and monitor everything!" Alex said. "You must go and help the Silver Guardians and the Wild Force Rangers." He continued

"Yes Sir!" Danielle said has she saluted him and then gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you Alex." Danielle said.

"And I love you Danielle." Alex said.

_**Turtle Cove, Inner Circle Palace, 2006AD-**_

_*Meanwhile*_

Keyron, Chan and Tyler stood outside the Palace. They couldn't get inside because the bouncer was guarding the door.

You are not on this guest list sir's this is only for invites only." The Bouncer said has he transformed into one of the Minions.

"Oh great another one." Chan said has he looked at Keyron.

Keyron gave the bouncer a snap kick to the face causing him to fall to the ground. The three walked in the palace.

"Now where's Brittney." Keyron said to himself.

Aiden held Brittney's hand tight. She tried to get loose but couldn't.

"Oh no I knew it they are after Brittney." Keyron said has he ran toward Brittney.

Aiden saw Keyron coming his way he then let Brittney go. He delivered hard kick unto Keyron's causing him to fall to the ground. Aiden looked down at Keyron.

"Oh no Keyron, Aiden how could you." Brittney yelled.

"Stay out of our way." Aiden said has he tried to stomp Keyron but he moved out the way.

Keyron got up then he was hit from behind. Chan and Tyler ran toward Keyron, but a Minion shoot's an energy blast at Chan and Tyler knocking them out cold.

Tyler, Keyron and Chan were waking up after getting knocked out by the minions. The three could hardly see and they were tied up. Brittney was standing in the center of the ball room with her eyes closed, she was drugged.

Aiden, Jason and several other members of the inner circle circled around Brittney.

"Now is the Time to bring our Queen back." Jason said.

"Oh no what are, they doing to Brittney?" Keyron said.

"I have no idea." Chan said.

"Searching the Stars in the Universe, our Queen will rise now." Jason yelled.

Brittney's Phoenix tattoo flashed a fiery red color. Golden flame surrounded her has the inner circle moved back from it. Golden energy erupted and shot out Brittney's body into the sky.

"Nooo Brittney!" Keyron yelled in anger.

"I call forth the queen of Fire, the Phoenix." Jason yelled.

The Phoenix force flies high above into the sky; its cry is heard through out the city. The Phoenix flew downward into Brittney's body.

Brittney opened her eye's, they were glowing a reddish golden color. Fire danced around her skin has her dress turn into a fiery red cloth around her body. Her hair a glowing red, she had an evil grin on her Face.

"The Phoenix is real." Tyler said.

"My queen you look magnificent." Jason said has he bowed down and kissed then Phoenix's hand.

"I am fire made flesh I am the Phoenix!" The Phoenix yelled.

Aiden walked toward the Phoenix and bowed down has well kissing the Phoenix's hand. Phoenix looked at Aiden in lust has he rose to his feet. Phoenix's eye's glow with temptation has she kissed Aiden passionately on the lips. Keyron looked in awe.

"That's not Brittney." Keyron said in anger.

The three summoned all their strength and broke out of the ropes. The three get into their fighting stance. The Phoenix looks in their direction has does the members of the empire.

"Destroy them!" Jason yells has his minions run toward the three rangers.

"Listen we have to get out of here Keyron and regroup." Chan said.

"You're right let's go." Keyron said has the three rangers leave the palace." I'll be back Brittney." Keyron said to himself.

"Minions I want you to go to the City Corporation building and destroy it." Jason said to his minions. "They have vital info about the Phoenix." He said

_*Meanwhile*_

Keyron paced back and forth in Olivia's apartment. The others are watching him. His mind was clearly on Brittney.

"Are you sure it was the Phoenix Force." Olivia asked Keyron.

"Yeah they did something to her the force consumed her." Keyron said.

"Listen I was telling you guys about a friend of mine that works in the City Corporation." Olivia said.

"So what about her?" Tyler asked.

"She knows a lot about the Phoenix, Princess Shayla also knows about it the two can discuss it together." Olivia said. "Her name is Victoria Miller and she works on the fifth floor, I'll stay here and try to get more research."

Keyron quickly left the room. He knew the inner circle would try and get to her before they did. Tony, Chan and Tyler went with him.

_**Millennium City, 3005AD-Time Force Headquarters**_

Danielle goes inside the Time Ship. Alex is talking to Danielle through a head set.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked.

"Yes sir." Danielle said

"Start the Count Down!" Alex commanded

Count Down 5..4..3..

The Trans Warp Mega Zord is getting ready to bang it's fist against the back of the time ship so it could go through time.

The trans warp Zord's arm spins

Count Down 2...1...0

Bang.

The Huge Trans Warp Mega Zord hits the Time Ship. The Time Ships goes through the Time Portal.

The Time Ship's Destination the Year 2006 AD.

"Good Luck!" Alex said.

"Thank you Alex, I will do my best." Danielle said

Alex nods his head. "I know you will." He said

_**Turtle Cove, City Corporation Building, 2006AD-**_

Keyron, Tyler, Tony and Chan walked in the CC Building. They watch has the Minions are attacking workers.

"Let's do it guys." Keyron said has he and his team got out their Growl Phone's from their pockets.

"Wild Access!" The Four yelled has the four transformed into Wild Force Rangers.

"Blazing Lion, Wild Force Red Ranger." Keyron said.

"Surging Shark, Wild Force Blue Ranger." Chan said.

"Soaring Eagle, Wild Force Yellow Ranger. "Tyler said.

"Iron Bison, Wild Force Black Ranger." Tony said.

Wild Force Red lunged toward the minion's with his crystal saber slashing them.

Wild Force Yellow brought out his Eagle sword and swiped many minions in his way. "We have to find Victoria." He said

Wild Force Black grabbed a Minion and through one into the other. He then grabbed one's Minions leg and swung around using it has a weapon and a shield.

Wild Force Blue delivered a punch into a minion's stomach then back flipped into another causing it to fall. Wild Force Blue ran up the stairs.

_*Meanwhile*_

Danielle Storms had just arrived at on shore. She wore her casual White Time Force outfit. The other Rangers does not know of knew of her Arrival. She leaves the time ship. She has her portable scanner in hand and reads it.

"The Ranger's location is the City Corporation Building, in downtown Turtle Cove." She says to herself.

_*Meanwhile*_

Several black SUV's pulled up to the building, the door swung open. Silver Guardian Units got of the SUV's. The Silver Guardians leader wore a red beret. It is none other than Bernard-Michael Hicks. Another man stepped out of the SUV wearing glasses. It is none other than Christian Hall. Young woman stepped out of the back it is Carmen Lockhart.

"Squad One, form a perimeter around, the building, no one gets in the building Go!" Bernard-Michael ordered. "Squad Two you come with me." He said.

"Time for Time Force!" Bernard-Michael yelled has he pressed the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

"Time for Time Force!" Carmen yelled has she pressed the three buttons on her Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Quantum Power!" Christian yelled into his Quantum Morpher and Morphed into the Quantum Ranger.

Time Force Red, Time Force Pink and Quantum Ranger ran inside. Time Force Pink brought out her Chrono Blaster and Quantum Ranger was armed with his Quantum Defender. Time Force Red brought out his Chrono Saber and ran toward the minions slashing them.

Time Force Pink fired at the minions. Quantum Ranger also fired at the minions. Several silver guardians are battling the minions. Time Force Red nails an axe kick to the side of minions head causing it to fall. Quantum Ranger elbowed a minion then blasted him. Time Force Pink delivered a spin kick to the minion.

"What are these things Bernard?" Quantum Ranger asked.

"I have no clue." Time Force Red said.

The White Time Force Ranger shows up and slashes several minions with her Time Saber.

"Hey Carmen." White Time Force Ranger said.

"Danielle what are you doing here." Pink Time Force Ranger asked.

"I am here to help." White Time Force Ranger said.

Time Force Red then finds the Wild Force Rangers fighting in the lobby and joins them. Quantum Rangers runs upstairs to the upper level and battles more minions.

"There not Cyberbots that's for sure." Carmen said.

Wild Force Red finds Mrs. Miller's office, he tries to open the door but her door is locked. Wild Force Red kicks the door and it opens. He finds her chair in her hand.

"Don't worry I am one of the good guys." Wild Force Red said.

"A Power Ranger oh Thank God." Victoria said has she dropped chair grabbed his hand.

"Come on I am getting you out of here." Wild Force Red said has he and Victoria leave the room.

"Everyone else left the building after the fire alarm went off, and I stayed in I didn't know what was going on." Victoria said.

"Good." Wild Force Red said.

The Quantum Ranger finds Wild Force Red and Mrs. Miller.

"What another ranger, who are you?" Mrs. Miller asked has she looked at the other red rangers.

"I am Christian Hall, Co-Leader of the Silver Guardians and Quantum Ranger" Quantum Ranger said "We are hired to protect this property but we ran into some trouble." He continued.

"What then that means Bernard is here." Wild Force Red said.

"Yeah you know him?" Quantum Ranger asked.

"Yeah he's an old friend of mine." Wild Force Red said.

"Well let's go downstairs and help the others." Quantum Ranger said has he ran downstairs and the two followed.

_*Meanwhile*_

Minions return to the Palace.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"The rangers got Victoria and now she will tell them everything about the Phoenix." The Minion said.

The Phoenix looked at the group with fiery golden eyes. "I will take care of this matter myself." She said has she flown out of the palace.

"No my queen!" Jason yelled after the Phoenix.

"What is she going to do father?" Aiden asked.

"Give in to her sensation for destruction." Jason said.

_**~Turtle Cove, The Animarium, 2006AD-~**_

Keyron and the wild force rangers regrouped with Bernard, Christian, Carmen, Danielle and a couple of Silver Guardians at the Animarium.

"Well it's good to see you again Bernard." Keyron said has he shook Bernard's hand.

"Same to you Bro." Bernard said.

"Long time no see." Christian said with a smirk on his face.

Carmen hugged Danielle. Bernard walked to Danielle and gave her hug.

"Hey." Bernard said has the two hugged.

"It's been awhile Hicks." Danielle said with a smile.

Christian nodded to Danielle and she did the same. Christian and Danielle never really got along. When she arrived in 2004, to help the Silver Guardians battle Cybrex Christian didn't trust her for some reason.

_*A While Later*_

"We need to take down Jason he is the key to this whole thing." Keyron said after filling Bernard in on the situation.

"How are we going to beat that thing?" Chan asked.

Bernard's communicator went off, he answered. "This is Hicks go ahead."

"Sir we have big problem in Turtle Cove central." The Voice said.

"I need more info then that." Bernard said impatiently.

"There is a huge bird of fire flying around the sky." The voice said.

"That's good enough." Bernard said.

"What is going on Bernard?" Christian asked.

"A giant fiery bird is flying in the sky." Bernard said

"I guess that must be the Phoenix." Christian said.

"We have to get out of here and stop that thing." Tony said.

_Meanwhile_

Tyler and Princess Shayla are talking about old times.

"Princess two years when I first met you I was down and I thought I wasn't cut out to be a hero." He said. "You taught me that being a hero takes heart and determination." He continued.

"Well you are a hero Tyler you've grown up lot." Princess Shayla said.

"Princess Shayla I want to tell you something I felt this way for a while now." Tyler said has he looked into her eyes.

"What it is?" Princess Shayla asked

"I am in love with you and I don't care about our age differences." Tyler said.

Princess Shayla looked into his eyes and smiled." I love you too Tyler, I knew for the moment I saw you were something special." She said

The two embraced kissing passionately.

The sacred water rises from the temple. Tyler and Princess Shayla looked at each other and stopped what they were doing. They ran toward the sacred water to see what is going on. Everyone looks at it and they see the Phoenix.

Keyron looks at Victoria. "Listen Victoria you, Princess Shayla and Olivia find out a way to neutralize, the Phoenix without hurting Brittney." He said.

"Ok will do, when we are done God Willing, I'll join you." Olivia said.

"Ok, Tony, Chan and Tyler you come with me to Turtle Cove Central." Keyron said.

Tyler walked towards Princess Shayla." I will be back." He said.

"Be careful my love." She said.

Keyron looked to his childhood friend Bernard. "Take your silver guardian's team and get the people to safety." He said

"We'll do our best." Bernard said.

_**~Turtle Cove, Central, 2006AD-~**_

The four Wild Force Rangers are now at Turtle Cove central. The phoenix is high into the sky, she sees the five rangers standing there ready for battle. The Phoenix descends down into the city. The phoenix comes down and slashes the rangers with her fiery wing. The rangers fall to the ground. The Rangers slowly get up.

"Brittney listen this is not you, the phoenix is controlling you." Wild Force Red said has he got out his Red Lion Fang and ran toward the Phoenix, slashing her but the Phoenix shields herself.

"You pitiful Humans, why do you even fight?" The Phoenix asked with burning glowing golden eyes. She slashes Wild Force Red with her wing causing him to fly into a nearby car.

The Phoenix grabs Wild Force Red with her wing. "You care for me well I don't care for you!" The Phoenix yells.

"Brittney don't do it." Wild Force Red said weakly has the phoenix throws him into a wall.

Wild Force Yellow brought out his yellow eagle sword and ran toward the Phoenix slashing her but the Phoenix grabs him with her claw squeezing him.

"Tyler!" Wild Force Black yells has he tried to run toward the phoenix but the Phoenix throw's Wild Force Yellow into Wild Force Black causing them to fall. Wild Force Blue jumped into the air with his shark fins but he is caught by the phoenix with her claws. She grabs both arms with her claws and begins to stretch Wild Force Blue. Brittney laughs wickedly.

_*Meanwhile*_

Bernard and his Silver Guardian units get the people to safety. The guardians watch has the rangers try to battle the phoenix. They see Wild Force Blue getting stretched by the Phoenix.

Bernard looks at his Guardian unit's. "You guys finish up here get the rest of the people to safety, I have to help the other rangers." Bernard said.

"Yes Sir." The Silver Guardians said has they salute Bernard and Bernard does the same.

"Let's take this thing down." Christian said.

"Yeah!" Carmen said.

Bernard nodded.

"Time for Time Force!" Bernard-Michael yelled has he pressed the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

"Time for Time Force!" Carmen yelled has she pressed the three buttons on her Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Time for Time Force!" Danielle yelled has she pressed the three buttons on her Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the White Time Force Ranger.

"Quantum Power!" Christian yelled into his Quantum Morpher and Morphed into the Quantum Ranger.

Jason and Aiden show up during the battle. They watch has the phoenix is beating the rangers.

"This is perfect the phoenix is destroying the rangers." Jason said.

"I have some unfinished business father." Aiden has he looked at the Wild Force Red Ranger on his knees.

Jason looked at his son. "Go ahead destroy him." Jason said.

Aiden nodded his head then left.

"You are nothing but a pawn my son." Jason said to himself.

_*Meanwhile*_

Victoria holds a circular device in her hands. "I am almost finished." She said.

"The Mind Scrambler has to work." Olivia said. "If we put this on the Phoenix's head what next?" She continued.

"Keyron will have to do something he does not want to do battle, his girlfriend in the battlefield of the mind." Victoria said. "If he defeats the phoenix entity, legend has it will be separated from the host body and will be destroyed." She continued.

"Then I will connect Keyron and the others into the Phoenix's mind so the can defeat the phoenix." Princess Shayla said.

"I don't know if the Phoenix is destroyed what will happen to Brittney?" Olivia said.

"She will either live and be fine from the separation or she will die from it instantly." Princess Shayla said. "The legend does not say has she read the scrolls." She continued.

"How can we choose?" Olivia asked.

"Either the Phoenix destroys everyone or Brittney Lives or Dies, One or the other" said. Princess Shayla said sternly.

Olivia's Growl Phone rings has she goes in her front pocket to answer it. "This is Olivia go ahead."

"Olivia we need your help." Wild Force Blue said.

"I'll be right there." Olivia said has she hung up and put the phone in her front pocket. "Victoria finish the Mind Scrambler and come downtown when you're finished." She said.

"Ok I will." Victoria said.

Olivia leaves the room.

Aiden delivered a spin attack unto Wild Force Red's gut then shot a Psycho blast into his stomach causing him to fall into the ground. Aiden stood over Wild Force Red with a wicked smile across his face.

"I will have Brittney and you will die good bye Keyron." Aiden said has he raises his hand to strike Wild Force Red but he is struck in the Stomach by Wild Force Red.

Wild Force Red then gets up then gets into his fighting stance. He then delivers a spin kick unto Aiden's face causing him to spin in mid air then fall to the ground. Wild Force Red run towered his battered teammates to regroup. Jason then walks up to his son.

"You are nothing son." Jason said coldly.

Time Force Red walks up to Jason. "How could you do this to your own son?" He asked.

"Simple ranger he's a pawn." Jason said has he rushed at Time Force Red with a fury of punches which Time Force Red blocks easily then delivers a snap kick into Jason's face causing him to fall.

Jason wiped the blood of his lip with his hand. Jason shoots a energy blast at the Time Force Red Ranger but he dodges it and runs at Jason and hits him with an uppercut knocking him out. Time Force Red stands over Jason's unconscious body.

A silver guardian officer arrivers. "We are finished getting the people to safety." He said.

"Good arrest this man and I'll help the Rangers battle the Phoenix." Time Force Red said.

"Yes sir." The Silver Guardians said in unison has they salute Time Force Red and Time Force Red does the same.

_*Moments Later*_

Time Force Red puts together his Electro Booster and shoots several shots at the Phoenix. The Phoenix blocks the shot's, she then swings her fiery wing at Time Force Red several times has he falls to the ground.

"Bernard Nooo!" Wild Force Red yelled has he and the other ranger ran toward Bernard.

Bernard got up to his feet while holding his ribs. "Ah man that hurts." He said.

"You ok?" Wild Force Blue asked."

"Yeah I am fine." Bernard answered painfully while holding his rips.

The Silver Guardian unit's run toward Bernard. "You ok sir? The Guardian asked.

"Yeah maybe just a couple of broken ribs, but I am fine God Willing." Bernard said.

"HaHaHaHa did you really think you could defeat me." The Phoenix said wickedly

"I'll get you!" Quantum Ranger yelled has he brought out his Quantum Defender and began blasting at the Phoenix.

"V-5 fire!" Time Force Pink said has she drawn her blaster.

"V-7 fire!" Time Force White said has she drawn her blaster has the two joined Christian and blasts the Phoenix.

The Phoenix reflected the attacks and slashed the Quantum Ranger, White and Time Force Rangers causing them to go flying into a nearby car.

Olivia runs toward her teammates. "Wild Access!" Olivia yelled has she morphed into the White Wild Force Ranger.

"Olivia." Wild Force Yellow said

"Victoria is almost finished with the Mind Scrambler in the meantime let's use the Zords." Wild Force White said.

Wild Force Red nodded has he and his team put their Crystal Sabers together.

"Wild Zords descend!" The team yell has the Wild Zord's come out of the Animarium.

The Wild Zords come together to create the Wild Force Mega Zord, the soul bird arrives and the Wild Force Rangers jump in the Soul Bird has it descends into the Wild Force Mega Zord. The Wild Force Zord are now in the cockpit. The Phoenix flies up and toward the Mega Zord. Time Force Pink and White regroup and join Time Force Red. Danielle puts her Chrono Morpher to her mouth and talks.

"Alex we need help!" Danielle said

_*Moments Later*_

Captain Alex Drake sitting down in the Main Room of the Time Force Head Quarters

"The zords will be there Time Fliers Online" Alex said.

The Trans warp Mega Zord is getting ready to bang its fist against the back of the Time Fliers so it could go through the time portal.

The Trans warp Mega Zord arm spins and hits two flies and they go through the time portal then it hits three more through the time portal. The five Time Fliers are now in the year 2006. The Time Force Red, Pink and White Rangers go in the Time Fliers.

"Time Force Mega Zord: Mode Blue." Danielle said.

The Time Fliers Combine to make Time Force Mega Zord: Mode Blue

The Quantum Ranger gets up to his feet. "Q-Rex arise!" He yelled into his Quantum Morpher.

The Quantasaurus Rex comes forth into Turtle Cove central.

"Q-Rex fire lasers now!" Quantum Ranger commanded at the Q-Rex has it fires its lasers at the Phoenix causing it to stumble.

The Phoenix eyes glow golden fire and slashes the Q-Rex with anger causing major damage to the Q-Rex.

"Let's add to this Time Blast." Carmen said has the Time Force Mega zord blasts the Phoenix.

"Q-Rex mega zord mode!" Quantum Ranger yells has his Zord transforms into a Mega Zord.

"Incoming!" Wild Force Black yelled has The Phoenix slashes the zord's chest with her fiery wing.

"Wild Force Sword!" Wild Force Red yelled has the Zord brought out the sword.

The Wild Force Mega Zord swipes at the Phoenix repeatedly, causing the Phoenix to some what stagger.

"Princess Shayla I am finished with the Mind Scrambler." Victoria said.

"Good let's get down there and help." Princess Shayla said.

"Tyler Blizzard attack now!" Quantum Ranger yelled has the Q-Rex shoots the attack from his shoulders at the phoenix causing it become dazed.

"Let's Save Brittney, Mega Roar Nowww!" Wild Force Red yelled has the Mega Zord focused its energy then shot it at the Phoenix, causing it to fall to the ground.

Brittney lays motionless on the floor. Wild Force and Time Force ranger teams jump out of thier Zords.

"Power Down!" The Rangers yelled in unison has they are now un morphed.

Princess Shayla and Victoria arrive with the Mind Scrambler.

"I will teleport you behind the Phoenix when Keyron is done." Princess Shayla said has Victoria nodded.

Keyron walks toward Brittney. "Brittney it's me." He said.

She looks up and sees him. "Keyron." She says groggy has she stands up.

"I am so sorry Brittney My friends and I are going to help you." Keyron said.

"I Love you Keyron." Brittney said.

"I love you too Brittney." Keyron said has the two kissed.

"Haaaaaa The Phoenix is about to gain control." Brittney said.

"I won't let that happen." Keyron said.

"Now." Princess Shayla said has she teleported Victoria behind Brittney.

Victoria applied the Mind Scrambler unto Brittney's head.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Brittney screamed in pain has she fell into Keyron's arms.

Princess Shayla and the Ranges ran towards Keyron.

"There's no time to wait, I will link your minds with the Phoenix." Princess Shayla said has Keyron nodded.

_*Moments Later*_

The Rangers find themselves in the Mind of the Phoenix. The Rangers walk around the area, they hear the laugh of the Phoenix. The rangers take out their respective weapons.

The rangers come from all sides and slash the phoenix which weakens her. Phoenix grabs her head.

"Haaaaa!" The Phoenix yells in pain.

"Looks like Brittney is trying to weaken the phoenix." Wild Force Yellow said.

"Come out here now!" Wild Force Red yelled has the Phoenix shows up in front of him and the rangers.

"I am going to save you Brittney no matter what." Wild Force Red yelled. "Let's put together the Jungle Sword. "He said has he and his team put together their power weapons.

"Ready now!" Wild Force Red yelled has the team slashed the phoenix with their jungle sword.

_*Moments Later*_

The rangers in their civilian clothes are now back to reality. The team watch has The Phoenix is ripped out of Brittney's body. Brittney falls to the ground. She is wearing red cloth around her body.

"Nooooo!" Keyron yelled has he ran toward Brittney picked her up in his arms.

The rangers and the silver guardian units gather around the couple. Aiden walked by the group.

"What have I done?" Aiden asked himself.

The group looked at Aiden. "What are you doing here?" Tyler asked.

Princess Shayla closed her eyes and sensed Aiden's feelings. "Aiden come to us its ok I know you were brainwashed by your father." She said

"How can my father do this to me?" Aiden asked himself.

"Brittney wake up please." Keyron said has tears streamed down his eyes.

The Phoenix entity descends down by the group. The group gets into their fighting stance.

"I needed this mortal Brittney's body to survive from the astral plane." Phoenix "She is a descended of the Phoenix tribe." She continued.

"But now she's dead." Keyron yelled has tears still streaming down his eyes.

"Keyron you and the others will bring her back." Phoenix said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" He asked.

"I will give you all some of my power and you will revive her." The Phoenix said

The whole group gather around Brittney and the all raise their hands. The phoenix shoots out a fireball and it goes to every single person then it finally hit's Brittney and she awakens.

"Keyron!" Brittney said has she looked into his eyes.

"Brittney you're alive." Keyron said has the two embraced.

"I must go!" The Phoenix entity said has it fly's into the sky and into space.

"Goodbye." Princess Shayla said to herself.

Tyler walked towards Princess Shayla and the two embraced has did the others.

_*Awhile Later*_

_**Turtle Cove, Hospital, 2006AD-**_

Bernard has his ribs taped up in bandages. He had just gotten of the Hospital.

"It was nice meeting Christian." Keyron said has he shook Christian's hand.

"It was nice meeting you took just hope it was under better circumstances." Christian said

"Let's get you home Bernard." Carmen said.

Carmen and Keyron shake hands. "Nice meeting you Carmen." He said.

"Nice meeting you too." Carmen said.

Danielle nods to Keyron. "Peace."

"Well I am off back to Silver Hills" Bernard said has he shook hands with Keyron.

"Let's drop you off to your Time Ship." Carmen said looking at Danielle.

"Thanks." Danielle said.

"I really want to thank you for helping us out today." Keyron said.

"Ah no problem bro well I got to go Peace God Bless." Bernard said has he, Carmen, Danielle and Christian got into their SUV and rode off.

_*Two Days Later*_

_**Turtle Cove, Central Park, 2006AD-**_

Keyron and Brittney are in the park. The two are sitting down under the sun on a picnic blanket.

"Keyron how come you never told me you were a Ranger?" Brittney asked

"It's something I wanted to keep secret because if you or anybody else found out my, enemies would target you to get at me." Keyron said.

"Oh thanks, it's so peaceful out here." Brittney said.

"Ah it's about time we get some time together." Keyron said.

"Yeah." Brittney said has the two coddled. "Let's put the whole Phoenix thing behind us." She said.

"Alright." Keyron said has the two kissed and Brittney's Phoenix tattoo glowed.

The End or maybe it isn't. Peace God Bless


	2. Several Months Later

**September 21, 2006 The Time 12:34 P.M**

**~Turtle Cove, The Animarium, 2006AD-~**

The Wild Force Rangers were practicing on each other. Wild Force Yellow slashes Wild Force Blue with his Eagle Sword. Wild Force Black & Wild Force White are fighting each other.

"Come on Tyler help me!" Wild Force White yelled.

"I am busy right now." Wild Force Yellow yelled back.

Wild Force Blue slashed Wild Force Yellow with his Crystal Saber. Wild Force White out with the melee with her Crystal Saber. Wild Blue shoots at the Wild Force Yellow with his Crystal Saber. Wild Force Black jumps on Wild Force White, but out of nowhere Wild Force Yellow slashes him off of Wild Force White.

"I think we could call the section over." Wild force Yellow said.

"Power Down!" The four rangers yelled.

Olivia walked toward Tyler and grabbed his shoulder.

"Tyler we work as a team." Olivia said.

"I saved you back there and I did use a little bit of team work." Tyler said.

"No you were not you mainly fought alone." Olivia said.

"You did do that Tyler but we were kicking your butt." Tony said.

"Yeah." Chan said.

"See Olivia I know I was under control listen, if you have a problem talk to Keyron, he's the leader." Tyler said. "He'll be your partner next time." He continued has he walked away.

**~Meanwhile~**

Keyron Thompson sat on his bed looking at a picture of him and Brittney. An image of Brittney pops up in his mind.

"Keyronnnnnn!" Brittney yelled.

~Meanwhile~

Chan runs up toward Olivia.

"Ah hold on Olivia wait up I wanted to ask you a question." Chan said.

"Yeah go ahead." Olivia said with a smile.

"If you're not doing anything Friday would you like to go to the movies." Chan asked nervously.

"Yeah sure I would love to go." Olivia said. "

Really ok I'll pick you up at seven." Chan said.

Olivia gave a Chan a kiss on the check.

"Ok I am cool with that see ya Chan." Olivia said has she walked to her room.

Chan jumped in the air. "Yes Whooooo Thank You God." He yelled happily.

**~Location Unknown-~**

Sinister sat in his chair with Elsa by his side.

Do you have the test subject ready?" Sinister asked.

"Yes I do." Elsa said.

"Good because I know how we can get our hands on the Magnum Star Morpher." Sinister said.

"How master?" Elsa asked.

"I am going too pay the Wind Ninja Academy a little visit." Sinister said has he stood up from his chair and disappeared.

**~Meanwhile~**

**~Turtle Cove, The Animarium, 2006AD-~**

Keyron steps out of the room and Tyler sees him.

"Hey Keyron where were you man you didn't show up for the training session." Tyler said.

"You don't need to know Tyler." Keyron said.

"You have been cold and acting weird for months now." Tyler said. "Ever since Brittney left." He continued.

"Don't start Tyler." Keyron said.

"You're not the only one who's hurting here, but you have to move on." Tyler said.

"Well she was my Girlfriend and I love her always has and always will." Keyron said. "Least you have someone Tyler." He continued has he leaves.

**-Blue Bay Harbor, Wind Ninja Academy, 2006AD-**

Derek Tate, Barbara Ann Smith and Eddie Harris were training in the woods. The wind began to blow hard.

"Ok the wind just picked up a bit and it isn't me." Derek said.

"Yeah I know." Barbara said.

The sky started to get darker and rain started to pour. Sinister dropped down in front of the three. The three Ninja Storm rangers looked on in shock.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Wind Rangers." Sinister said with an evil grin.

"And who are you?" Derek asked.

"I am Sinister and you Rangers are going to help Me get what I need." He said.

Eddie smiled at him "I don't think so."

"You leave me no choice." Sinister said has he teleported to Eddie and kneed him in the gut. Then he shoots energy blasts at the other two Rangers knocking them out.

Sinister smiles wickedly at the three Rangers. "I have you now."

He shocks them with his psycho blast.

**~Moments Later~**

The three rangers are up to their feet standing in front Sinister.

"What is your orders master?" Derek asked.

Sinister hands Derek a piece of paper with the picture of the Magnum Star Morpher on it.

"Go to Silver Hills and retrieve that Magnum Star Morpher."

"Where is it located?" Barbara asked.

"In a place called Bio-Lab." Sinister said.

The three Rangers disappear.

**~Meanwhile~**

**~Turtle Cove, The Animarium, 2006AD-~**

"Shayla, Princess Shayla!" Tyler yelled has he looked around for Princess Shayla.

Princess Shayla was meditating within the sacred waters. Princess Shayla heard her boyfriend call her. She rose from the sacred waters.

"You called Tyler." Princess Shayla said.

"Yeah Keyron stormed out of here." Tyler said.

"Why?" Princess Shayla asked.

"Because of Brittney." Tyler said.

"He is not the same since her disappearance." Princess Shayla said with a sigh.

"And we have no idea where he went, he just took off to." Tyler said.

"I just hope Keyron is ok." Princess Shayla said. "I am worried about him Tyler." She continued has tears started to well up from her eyes.

Tyler walked over and Princess Shayla and hugged her tightly with a grim look on his face.

**~Meanwhile~**

**~Turtle Cove, Turtle Lake, 2006AD-~**

Keyron Thompson is riding his Wild Force Rider through the open road. He needed to try to get over Brittney and clear his head. He quickly stops his bike by the lake and walks toward it.

"Keyron, Keyron!" a Voice yells.

"Stop it!" Keyron said quietly has he looks around.

"Keyron, Keyron, Keyron!" The voice yells louder.

"Stop it Brittney just Stop it Nowwwww!" Keyron yelled loudly has he grabs his head.

A Fireball is falling from the sky, has it comes crashing down into the water.  
>The waves crash against the shore. Keyron looks at the Water and then sees someone washing up on the shore. Keyron runs up to the person and recognizes the person.<p>

"Brittney!" Keyron said.

**~Meanwhile~**

**Silver Hills, Bio-Lab Headquarters 2006 AD**

Ninja Storm Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers walk into Bio-Lab Headquarters. Ninja Storm Red blows a gust of wind at the people.

"Where is the Magnum Star Morpher?" Ninja Storm Red asked has he grabs a scientist.

"I can't tell you." The scientist said nervously.

Ninja Storm Red throws him to the ground.

**~Meanwhile~**

Bernard Hicks, Christian Hall and Carmen Lockhart are in the Locker Room.

"You know what Christian you're really starting to act like a jerk." Carmen yelled angrily.

"Oh please Carmen I don't won't to move in with you plain and simple." Christian protested.

"You guys having been arguing months now." Bernard said.

"Sometimes I don't know why I put of with you Chris." Carmen said.

"Because you love me." Christian said with a smirk on his face.

The Alarms blare loudly, has a Silver Guardian runs to them.

"Three Rangers are attacking their looking for the Magnum Star Morpher." He said.

"Three Rangers?" Carmen asked.

Bernard gets his Communicator. "All Squadron's to full Alert Protect Wes Collins and the Magnum Star Morpher." Bernard said.

Silver Guardian Units are trying to fend off the three Rangers. The blue ninja storm ranger throws a water ball at the coming Guardians, who fall to the ground soaked.

The three found Wesley Collins office and kick the door in. Wesley Collins go in his fighting stance.

"You're not getting what you came here to find." Wes said.

"Ha tough talk from a rich boy, who about to get his face beat in." Ninja Storm Yellow said.

Wes smirked at the comment then charged at the three Rangers. Wesley Collins delivered at Spin kick to Ninja Storm Red causing him to stagger back. Ninja Storm Blue threw rights and lefts at Wes with him blocking the attacks then out of nowhere ninja storm yellow delivers a hard elbow to Wes's spine. Wes yelled in pain has he went down on one knee.

"Let's finish this." Ninja Storm Red said has the three rangers shoot a Ninja Blast at Wes causing him to fly against the Wall knocking Collins unconscious.

Ninja Storm Red goes to Wes's desk and sees two morphers. He grabs the Magnum Star Morpher. Bernard, Christian and Carmen show up. They see the Ninja Storm Ranger in Wes's office and see Wes on the floor.

"Wes!" Bernard yelled.

"What the heck are the Ninja Storm Rangers doing here?" Christian asked.

"They got the Magnum Star Morpher." Carmen said.

"If you you're looking for a fight Rangers meet us by the Broad Street Bridge in an hour." Ninja Storm Red said.

He and his team disappeared.

The team ran toward Wes. Carmen checked his vital signs. "He's breathing but he needs a doctor." She said.

Wes eye's opened has he slowly got up.

"Ah man did I get hit hard." Wes said has he grabbed his head.

"Wes you ok!" Bernard said.

"You should get checked out." Carmen said.

"I will!" Wes assured her.

"Why would your brother and the Ninja Storm Rangers do this and what made them, because I thought they were good?" Bernard asked angrily.

"I don't know, somebody must be controlling them?" Carmen said.

"What are we going to?" Christian asked.

"We find them." Bernard answered.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	3. Ninja Storm Vs The World

**~Meanwhile~**

**~Turtle Cove, The Animarium, 2006AD-~**

Brittney Montez laid on the Bed while the Wild Force Rangers and Princess Shayla were circled around her.

"What happen to her how did she come back?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, she just came right out of the sky." Keyron said.

"I just hope she'll be ok." Tony said sincerely.

"We should let her rest for a while." Princess Shayla said.

"I am staying with her." Keyron said has Princess Shayla nodded at the comment.

She and the other Rangers left the room has Keyron stayed with Brittney.

**~Location Unknown-~**

Elsa sat at her computer and was reading Bernard's Bio.

"A very interesting young man you are Mr. Hicks." She said has she continued to read his Bio.

Cyber Zeltrax walks into her private area. Elsa looked up and saw Zeltrax.

"What are you doing in here?" She yelled.

"The Wind Rangers have returned." Zeltrax said.

Elsa got up and walked out of her private area.

Zeltrax walked up to her computer and saw Bernard's picture.

"Why she so interested in him?" He asked himself.

The Wind Rangers walk up to Sinister and gives him the Magnum Star Morpher.

"Ah thank you." Sinister said with an evil grin.

"You're welcome master." Barbara said.

"Let's go take out my sister and the Silver Guardians." Derek said.

"This is going to be fun." Eddie said has the Wind Rangers leave.

Elsa walks up to Sinister.

"What are you going to do with the Magnum Star Morpher?" Elsa asked.

"This Morpher is one of Time Force's greatest creations and it will help me destroy the rangers." Sinister said with a grin.

**~Silver Hills, Broad Street Bridge 2006AD~**

Bernard, Carmen and Christian stood together.

"They have special powers what are we going to do about that?" Carmen asked.

"We'll be fine Carmen." Christian assured his girlfriend.

"Yeah I am not worried about this." Bernard said.

The three Silver Guardians were blown away by a strong gust of wind, knocking them down. The three watched the three Wind Rangers walking toward them. The three Silver Guardians got up.

"I had enough of these guys." Christian said.

"Fools you really showed up." Derek said.

The six go into their fighting stance and rushed toward each other.

Bernard and Derek threw lefts and rights at each other with both men parrying each others attacks. Bernard then does a spinning kick but Derek jumps in the air and throws a gust of wind at Bernard but he rolled out the way.

Christian and Eddie were fighting each other. Eddie did a spinning back fist unto Christian's face then he retaliates with a kick to the stomach. Eddie then jumps inside the ground. Christian looks around for his advisory but out of no where Eddie jumps out of the ground and tackles Christian from behind. Christian then kicked Eddie of him.

Carmen is throwing lefts and rights at Barbara but she moves back quickly, avoiding the blows. Barbara then grabs both Carmen's hands, Carmen then quickly breaks out of Barbara's grip. Barbara throws a water blast at Carmen, which she avoids.

The Silver Guardians then stand together and the Wind Rangers do the same.

"This boring let's take this up a notch." Barbara said.

"Ok!" Eddie said.

Sinister and Elsa appear in front in the middle of the two teams. Elsa then looks at Bernard and wickedly smiles.

"Long time no see Bernard, how you doing my Love." Elsa said. "Our first battle was fun." She continued.

"Not too long." Bernard said."

"Remember our last duel Hicks?" Elsa asked.

"How can I forget?" Bernard said

"You know her Bernard?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah I do." Bernard said has he remembers he and Elsa fight.

**Flashback:**

**Time Force Red and Elsa were engaged in a battle of there own. They were blocking each others attacks. They were kinda evenly matched.**

**"You're pretty good for an evil chick." Time Force Red said.**

**"Hmm pretty cute Ranger." Elsa said has she backed up. "We will finish this tangle some other time Ranger." She continued has she disappeared has did her minions.**

**End of Flashback:**

"Enough!" Sinister yelled.

Sinister levitates the three silver guardians in the air with his right hand.

"We have more pressing matters troops let's go." Sinister informed the group.

"Before we go master send Bernard down a little bit." Elsa asked.

"Ok elsa." Sinister said has he lowered Bernard down to Elsa's level.

Elsa smiled at Bernard wickedly and seductively.

Elsa grabbed Bernard's face then smacked him across the face.

"Oh that was good, see you around Bee." Elsa said has her and the group disappeared.

The three Silver Guardians fall to the ground. The three slowly get up.

"Bernard who's the girl?" Christian asked

"That's Elsa I dealt with her last year around this." Bernard said has he wiped his mouth.

"We have to find them they have the Magnum Star Morpher." Carmen said.

"Yeah I know." Christian said

The group takes off in their SUV.

**~Turtle Cove, The Animarium, 2006AD-~**

Keyron put his hand on Brittney's has She awakens and grabs his hand.

"Brittney you're ok." Keyron said with excitement.

"I am better then ok Keyron." Brittney said has she a rose from her bed.

"What happened to you?" Keyron asked.

"I don't know it's just one big blur." Brittney said.

Brittney sat up on the bed and looked into Keyron's eyes has did he.

"I've missed you Brittney." Keyron said.

"And I missed you." Brittney assured him.

Brittney leaned in and the two Kissed passionately on the bed. Brittney ripped Keyron's Wild Force jacket and his shirt off. Her Phoenix tattoo on her chest glowed bright red. Her eyes turned a fiery red color has she scratched Keyron's chest, leaving a claw mark.

"Ahh." Keyron yelled then back away.

Keyron grabbed his chest.

"What is going on with you?" Keyron asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Phoenix assured him.

"Yes there is because this is not the Brittney Montez I Love." Keyron said.

"It is me Keyron." Phoenix said has she licked her finger seductively." You know you want me Keyron give in." She continued.

"No you're being taking over by the Phoenix again." Keyron yelled.

"Ahhh Keyron does not want to play games anymore." Phoenix said some what seductively.

"Brittney I am going to get you some help." Keyron said.

Brittney then closes her eyes and opened them again. Her eyes were her normal color. She began looking around the room looking scared.

"Keyron where am I?" She asked.

Keyron raised his brow then walked closer to Brittney.

"You're in the The Animarium listen I am going to get some help." Keyron said.

The pictures in room began to fall then everything in the room began shaking. Keyron grabbed. Brittney closes her eyes and she's an image of her destroying the planet aquatar.

"Brittney stay with me, Princess Shayla is going to help." Keyron said.

"I don't need help." Brittney said angrily has she tossed Keyron across the room.

Brittney got up from the Bed and walked out of the room she then flew out of the Animarium.

**~Moments Later~**

Princess Shayla and the other Wild Force Rangers run and help Keyron up.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Brittney snapped because of the Phoenix." Keyron said getting up while grabbing his neck.

Princess Shayla has her eyes closed and she's see's Brittney in her house.

"I know where she is let's go!" Princess Shayla yelled.

**~Awhile Later~**

**~Turtle Cove, Jewels Ave, 2006AD-~**

Princess Shayla and the Wild Force Rangers walked up to the house.

"I knew you'd come Shayla!" A voice said.

Princess Shayla saw her old enemy walk up to her.

"Sebastian?" Princess Shayla said.

"It's Sinister now." Sinister said.

"What are you doing here?" Princess Shayla asked shocked.

"I am here to pick up my newest recruit." Sinister said.

"You're not touching my Girl!" Keyron protested.

"Shayla you never told us about this guy." Tony said.

"It's a part of my past I wanted to keep hidden until the right time." Princess Shayla said.

"Let's go inside shall we." Sinister said has he and Princess Shayla walked by the house.

"I am going to help Brittney so don't interfere." Princess Shayla protested.

Sinister walked by Cyber Zeltrax. "Nobody gets inside." He told him.

**~Moments Later~**

Princess Shalya and Sinister walked into Brittney's room. Brittney is sitting down in a chair and the room is dark. Such things in her room such has pictures and her Television levitated off the ground then they dropped.

"I knew you would come." Phoenix said.

"I am here to help you dear." Princess Shayla said.

"Help me?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes and I want to bring you back to you're boyfriend Keyron and you're family." Princess Shayla.

"No she does not Brittney; Shayla is trying to control you and your powers." Sinister said.

"So you do want to control me." Phoenix said.

"No I want to help you." Princess Shayla said.

"No you don't you want to control this Power I have." Phoenix said.

"No please let me help." Princess Shayla said.

"Stay away from me." Phoenix warned her.

"No I won't it's the Phoenix again it's trying to Control you!" Princess Shayla yelled.

"No stay away from me!" Phoenix yelled has she pushed Shayla and Sinister back.

**~Meanwhile Outside~**

"I am going in!" Keyron yelled.

"Princess Shayla said we wait!" Tyler yelled back.

"No I am the leader and we go in Now!" Keyron yelled.

The five wild force rangers got out they're growl phones out "Wild Access" the five yelled has they transformed into Wild Force Ranger.

"Blazing Lion, Red Wild Force Ranger." Keyron yelled.

"Surging Shark, Blue Wild Force Ranger." Chan yelled.

"Soaring Eagle, Yellow Wild Force Ranger. "Tyler yelled.

"Iron Bison, Black Wild Force Ranger." Tony yelled.

"Noble Tiger, White Wild Force Ranger!" Olivia yelled.

"Let's do it." Derek said has Barbara and Eddie nodded.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha!" The three Wind Rangers yelled.

"Power of Air, Red Ninja Storm Ranger!" Derek yelled.

"Power of Water, Blue Ninja Storm Ranger!" Barbara yelled.

"Power of Earth, Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger!" Eddie yelled.

The Five Rangers ran toward the house, while Ninja Storm Red runs towards Wild Force Red and tackles him, then Wild Force Red kicks him off of him.

"What are you doing Derek?" Wild Force Red asked.

"I am here to destroy you." Ninja Storm Red answered has he took out his sword and slashed him.

Elsa takes out her sword and Wild Force Black Ranger takes out his Bison Axe. Wild Force Black swipes his Axe at Elsa but Elsa but she blocks it easy with her sword. She then slashes him with her Sword causing Wild Force Black to fall.

Ninja Storm Blue and Wild Force White trade blows with each other. Ninja Storm Blue throws a water blast at Wild Force White causing her to fly into a parked car.

Ninja Storm Yellow dives in the ground. Wild Force Yellow looks around to then Ninja Storm Yellow pops up with his Ninja Sword and slashes Wild force Yellow furiously causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ha pathetic!" Ninja Storm Yellow said.

Wild Force Blue takes out his Shark Fins, he then swipes at Cyber Zeltrax. Cyber Zeltrax easily dodges each attack then Swipes Wild Force Blue with his Lighting sword.

**~Meanwhile~**

Phoenix uses her Psychic Power to levitate Princess Shayla. Brittney eyes turn fiery red. Everything in the room is flying all over the place. Princess Shayla's dress begins to burn up a little bit.

"I am the Phoenix and you won't stand in my way." Phoenix said.

"Brittney stop this now she is more valuable Alive!" Sinister said. "Stop!" He continued.

"Phoenix uses her power to push Princess Shayla her against the wall knocking her out. Everything in the room falls to the ground. Phoenix is sitting on the floor has sinister walks to her and helps her up.

"Brittney my dear come with me." Sinister said.

Sinister then looks down at his sister then picks her up. The Phoenix and Sinister walk out of the house along with Shayla on his shoulder.

Sinister looked at the Phoenix." Take out the opposition." He said.

Wild Force Red looked at his Girlfriend with Sinister. "Oh no Brittney." He said to himself.

The phoenix throws a fire balls at the Wild force Rangers knocking them down.

"Let's go!" Sinister commanded has he and his group disappeared.

The rangers then get up. "Power Down!" The five yell in unison.

"I knew Brittney couldn't be trusted we have to take her and sinister out." Tyler said.

"You or anyone else is doing no such thing." Keyron said has he gets in Tyler's face.

Olivia, Chan and Tony get in between the two.

"Guys listen we have to come up with some sort of a plan." Olivia said.

To be continued. Please Read and Review. Peace God Bless


	4. Battle on the Home Front

**~Next Day~**

**~Silver Hills, Bio-Lab Headquarters 2006 AD~**

Bernard, Christian and Carmen sat together in the conference room and the three discussed strategy.

"So what do you suppose we do Bernard?" Christian asked.

"I don't know?" Bernard said has put hands on his face in a state of anger of their current situation.

Christian sat back in his chair with a smirk on his face. "We'll get through this thing Bee." Christian assured him.

"Why do you think everything is a joke hall?" Carmen asked giving a dirty look towards Christian.

"I know this is not a joke and I know your brother is now out his mind but come I know we could get back the morpher." Christian said.

"We have a full squadron of Silver Guardians that can help us." Bernard said.

"That won't be necessary." A Voice said has the three Silver Guardians turned there heads saw the Wild Force Rangers standing in their door way.

"Keyron what are you and the Wild Force Rangers doing here?" Bernard asked seriously.

"We are here to help you three and we have the same problem." Keyron answered.

"Let me guess the Ninja Storm Rangers, Elsa, Sinister, and Cyber Zeltrax." Christian said.

"Yup." Tyler said has he and the other wild force rangers took a seat.

"What do they want anyway?" Carmen asked.

"World domination of course but they want to destroy us in the process." Olivia said.

Keyron fell silent for a moment then spoke. "They have Brittney." Keyron said with a sigh.

"Brittney wait a minute she's back." Bernard asked.

"Yeah she returned yesterday but she's back has the Phoenix again." Keyron said.

"But how I thought the Phoenix left Brittney, when we battled it and the Inner Circle months ago." Carmen asked.

"I don't know how to explain the whole thing." Keyron said seriously putting his hand over his face.

Tyler slumped back in his chair."They have Princess Shayla." He said with a sigh.

"Are you serious?" Bernard asked.

"Yeah." Tyler said seriously.

"So what are we going to do?" Chan asked.

"Yahhh!" Keyron yelled in pain has he grabbed his head.

The rangers ran to keyron to check if he's ok.

"I know where Brittney and the rest are." Keyron said getting up.

"Where?" Carmen asked

"They are at The Animarium waiting for us." Keyron answered

"I say we finally end this." Tony said.

"I agree." Keyron said.

**~Awhile Later~**

**~Silver Hills, Bio-Lab Headquarters 2006 AD~**

The Rangers were all assembled in the conference room.

"So what's the first order of business?" Olivia asked.

"Well we first of have to find out where their hiding." Bernard said.

"I know where they are hiding already." Keyron said.

"We should strike at them now before they least expect it." Jet said.

"I agree. Christian said.

"Then let's do it" Tyler said has all of the Rangers ran of the Conference expect for Christian and Carmen.

**~Meanwhile outside of the conference room~**

Bernard is talking to his mother Camille Hicks.

"How are you mom?"

"I am doing good sweetheart." Camille replied.

"So where are you headed to Mom." Bernard asked.

"I am about to go to a board meeting." Camille said. "I should be going good bye" She continued has security escorted out of the building and into the limo.

**~Meanwhile~**

Christian looked into Carmen's eyes.

"I know that we have been I having problems but I want to work through them." Christian said.

"I love you Christian and I want to work them to." Christian said has the too kissed.

"I just hope we could save my brother."

"We will Carmen don't worry."

**~Awhile Later~**

**~Turtle Cove, California, The Animarium, 2006 AD-~**

The Rangers arrive at the field. They see a whole lot of Tyrannodrones, Sinister, The Ninja Storm Rangers, Phoenix, and Elsa & Cyber Zeltrax.

"Let's get them now." Keyron said.

"I agree Bro." Bernard said.

"You're going down Rangers." Sinister said.

The five wild force rangers got out they're growl phones out "Wild Access" the five yelled has they transformed into Wild Force Ranger.

"Blazing Lion, Red Wild Force Ranger." Keyron yelled.

"Surging Shark, Blue Wild Force Ranger." Chan yelled.

"Soaring Eagle, Yellow Wild Force Ranger. "Tyler yelled.

"Iron Bison, Black Wild Force Ranger." Tony yelled.

"Noble Tiger, White Wild Force Ranger!" Olivia yelled.

"Time for Time Force!" Bernard-Michael yelled has he pressed the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

"Time for Time Force!" Carmen yelled has she pressed the three buttons on her Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Quantum Power!" Christian yelled into his Quantum Morpher and Morphed into the Quantum Ranger.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha!" The three Wind Rangers yelled.

"Power of Air, Red Ninja Storm Ranger!" Derek yelled.

"Power of Water, Blue Ninja Storm Ranger!" Barbara yelled.

"Power of Earth, Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger!" Eddie yelled.

The Heroes and Villains rushed at each other expect for the Phoenix she just stood there and watched the melee.

"Let's finish our rematch Bernard." Ninja Storm Red said has he brought his Ninja Sword.

"Ok Chrono Saber!" Time Force Red yelled has pressed he the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher and his Chrono Saber appeared.

Ninja Storm Red rushed towards at him and tried to slash him but Time Force Red side stepped him and slashed him furiously. Ninja Storm Red stumbled at little then took out his hawk blaster and blasted Time Force Red in the chest causing him to fall. Time Force Red got up on one knee.

"It's over Bernard." Ninja Storm Red said has he walked towards Time Force Red and pointed the blaster in his face.

"I don't think so." Time Force Red said has he kicked the blaster out his hand and jumped in the air with his Chrono Saber. "Time Strike!" He yelled and then slashed Ninja Storm Red casing him to fall to the ground then de morph.

Quantum Ranger and Ninja Storm Yellow were engaged in a sword battle. Quantum Ranger then kicks the weapon out Ninja Storm Yellow's hand.

"Quantum Defender blaster mode!" Quantum Ranger yelled has his sword turned into a blaster and shot Ninja Storm Yellow causing him to de morph.

Wild Force Red ran from the battle to find Princess Shayla tied up half way across the field. He took out his Crystal Saber and cut the ropes the bind her.

"Thank you Keyron." She said has the two hugged.

"Are you ok?" Wild Force Red asked.

"Yes but there's no time to talk we must get the power source, that will destroy the Phoenix and Sinister for good." Princess Shayla said.

"Where is it?" Wild Force Red asked.

"Follow me." She commanded.

Time Force Pink and Ninja Storm Blue were parrying each others attacks. Ninja Storm Blue attempted to take out her Sonic Fin when Time Force Pink took out her V-5 Blaster and blasted her causing her to de morph.

Princess Shayla got out of the Scared Waters and handed Wild Force Red a ruby.

"What's this?" Wild Force Red asked while holding up the ruby.

"This will seal Sinister, Phoenix and the villains." Princess Shayla said.

"What will happen to Brittney?" Wild Force Red asked.

"She will be fine." Princess Shayla assured him.

Elsa and Cyber Zeltrax fight Wild Force Red. Wild Force Red takes out his lion fang. He slashes Cyber Zeltrax and then slashed Elsa furiously with them causing Elsa to fall to the ground. Wild Force Red then takes out the remaining Tyrannodrones by himself.

The Wild Force Ranger were having a hard time with Sinister. Wild Force Black tried to slash Sinister with his axe but Sinister caught his hand and grabbed the axe. He slashed him with the axe. Sinister held up the Magnum Star Morpher Wild Force Yellow ran toward Sinister with his Eagle Sword slashed it out of his hand. Wild Force Yellow grabs the morpher.

"Nooo not the Magnum Star Morpher!" Sinister yelled.

Sinister then slashed Wild Force Yellow with the Axe causing him to fall to the ground.

Wild Force Blue and Wild Force White double teamed Sinister slashing him with their Crystal Sabers. Wild Force Red and Princess Shayla arrive.

"Your reign of terror ends here." Princess Shayla said has he points the ruby toward her brother.

Elsa, the Tyrannodrones and Cyber Zeltrax get sucked into the ruby.

"Good bye." Princess Shayla said has sinister gets sucked into the ruby.

The Wind Rangers walk toward the other rangers.

"What happen?" Derek asked.

"You were under a spell but you are now ok." Princess Shayla said.

"Thank God." Barbara said.

"Yeah." Eddie said.

Princess Shayla handed Keyron the Ruby and nodded her head. Wild Force Red walked toward the Phoenix. The Phoenix began to levitate she swiped the rangers causing them to fall. The wild zords ran toward the phoenix has well but the taken out has well. The rangers then got up to there feet.

"I have to do this." Wild Force Red said has held the ruby up high and the phoenix was ripped from Brittney's body and into the ruby.

Wild Force Red ran toward Brittney and held her in his arms has she smiled at him.

"Is the Phoenix finally gone?" Brittney asked.

"Yes it is." Wild Force Red said.

~Two Days Later~

The Wild Force Rangers are standing next to princess shayla. She holds the ruby in her hand.

"Rangers I will be gone for awhile."

"Where are you going?" Chan asked.

"To take this ruby somewhere safe so that sinister and his minions won't be released." Princess Shayla said.

"Let me go with you." Tyler asked.

"No you can't Tyler don't worry I'll be back." Princess Shayla said has the Animarium floated away.

"We won't let you down Princess Shayla I promise." Keyron said.

The End for now. Peace God Bless


End file.
